


The Robin, The Ex-Robin, And The Bats

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Series: Prompts Series [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfed Has Healing Magic, Barbara Cares, Bruce cares, Dick cares, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Batman got to Jason before the bomb went off, what will happen?





	The Robin, The Ex-Robin, And The Bats

Prompt: what if Batman got to Jason in time?

AU, kinda a what if thing, cannon up to the point of events.

Set around Jason’s time of death in cannon world, during and after.

—————————————————————

I sighed on the ground accepting my fate. I was going to die. The Joker planned it. As much as the Joker was crazy, he was also pretty intelligent. He must have planned the whole thing. My mom’s “overdose”, my meeting her again, my living on the streets - maybe even my meeting and training under Batman and my dad’s arrest and death in prison.

The bomb ticked away. 9... 8... 7... 6... 

The door flew open, and I was thrown back.

“Jason!” Batman. “Jason!” Heran over to me. He picked me up and ran out. 3... 2... 1... BOOM.

He just got out of range when the bomb exploded, just enough out of range to be injured but not killed. I was just conscious enough to note this before loosing consciousness like a balloon floating away from its owner - and as I lost the balloon, I hoped I wouldn’t loose it forever.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

As I sped across the city on my motorbike, I was slightly panicking. Was Jason alright? Wait, that was a stupid question. How hurt was he? Was he already dead? Was I too late? I wanted so bad to know, to get there to save Jason.

I arrived and burst in the building, kicking in the door. I shouted his name, and saw him. I called his name again, ran over, scooped him up, and ran out, having noted the ticking bomb in the corner, and I just made it about ten yards away when the bomb exploded. Far enough to live, but still close enough to be thrown to the ground. I rushed to the Bat-cycle _**(**_ ** _Why did Dick have to name everything bat? For that matter, why did he have to convince Jason that was Batman’s way? At least... I think that is what happened.)_**

I placed him behind me and rushed off to the Bat-cave. When I got there, I yelled for Alfred to get the med-bay ready, and help Jason.

At this point, I was tired and worried and not even attempting to hide it. Alfred shooed me to bed to get some rest, knowing it would be futile and not even trying to attempt to get me to go to bed as he rushed to help Jason. Batgirl helped Alfred as much as she could, and Nightwing sat in anticipation with me in the main area.  _ **(**_ ** _Sew me, I don’t know the official names for everything in the bat-realm)_**

Alfred came out, what felt like days later, but must have been only hours or even minutes, stating that Jason was stable.

I fell back against the chair at the Bat-computer, relieved and tired. This time, when Alfred pushes, I gladly and tiredly went up to bed, knowing that Dick would stay with Jason, and that one of them would come get me as soon as Jason woke up. I fell into a light, restless sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

(***summary of laziness***)

(Jason was much happier, more often showed his emotions like happiness and being grateful. Bruce was a lot more aware of the fact that he has to start thinking about the fact that Jason, and some others, will not take to standing behind the sidelines. And they cannot sit still. Dick was a lot more protective while at the same time a lot more aware of the fact that Jason is not glass. Jason is also a tad *just a tad* more willing to accept hugs. Alfred went all doctor on Jason and is pretty much just as awesome, if a bit shaken that Bruce was almost too late. #Alfred’sAwesome)

(Next time Batman ran into the Joker, only Dick reminding him of how the others would feel and pleading for him not to stoop to the Jokers level kept him from killing the Joker. Dick was about ready to kill the Joker himself though, so they held each other back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I need the critisism and it’s nice to know people are reading this (these?).
> 
> Yes, I am fully aware that probably about, oh, I dunno, *thousands* of people have done/thought of this but this is my version.


End file.
